Be wary when seeking revenge
by DarkRose1902
Summary: Alec finds something unexpected online and uses it to upset Eliot. It does more harm than he intended though. Read Warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Be wary when seeking revenge  
**Author:** DarkRose1902  
**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning: **heavy Eliot angst including past non-con  
**Spoilers: **General  
**Summery:** Alec finds something unexpected online and uses it to upset Eliot. It does more harm than he intended though.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters you recognise but do own the ones you don't. This is my way of loving them.

Story

Alec Hardison was bored – and that was never a good thing. The team's hitter, Eliot Spencer, had been more seriously injured than usual so the boss, Nathan Ford, had decided they would have a break. Give him time to recover from four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist. The thief, Parker, and grifter, Sophie Devereaux, had been pleased (well not that Eliot was hurt but) with the holiday. They each disappeared doing their own things around the country while the boys stayed in town. In fact the lads often popped into the office to get together and watch sports on Alec's awesome technological set up.

Alec was bored so he resorted to doing his two favourite things with a computer – searching for porn and investigating his team. The first needed no justification and the second . . . well Hardison liked a challenge and tracking down his mysterious teams' pasts' was no small-time hack.

This day was different because the two searches merged together and Alec was suddenly watching a video of Eliot; naked and kneeling, a well-dressed young man was ordering a half-dressed brute to whip him. The hacker was transfixed until a sinful groan from Eliot brought him to his senses. He paused the vid, covered it with another program then froze, listening intently to hear if anyone … if Eliot had heard. When there was no thundering feet or cries for his blood Alec looked at it again – still paused, examining the expression on Eliot's' face. Where the video was paused whatever the man was using to hit Eliot was blurred but everything else was crystal clear.

The muscle man had a large section of Eliot's hair wrapped around his hand and was using it to push Eliot's head sideways, angled down and away from him. A portion of hair fell over Eliot's face, hiding an eye and going down to his chest, which was red and bruised. His mouth had fallen open slightly and sweat beaded on his top lip. A fragile tear was caught in the crease of his nose.

"Eliot will kill you if he sees you looking at that," said a voice suddenly in the doorway causing Alec to jump almost out of his chair.

"Wha … Jeeeezus … Do Not Do That!" Alec said a hand over his heart, staring up at Nathan.

"Eliot's in the kitchen making . . . Oh My God!" Parker suddenly appeared next to Nathan.

"What!" Eliot called and there was rapid movement. Alec panicked and couldn't move leaving Nate to rush forward and close the video. He ended up putting a pornographic picture on top instead and Alec stopped breathing as Eliot appeared in the doorway knife already in his hand,

"Hardison, you wanna keep that sort of thing out the office," he said and Alec looked through black spotted vision to the screen where a large breasted woman was posed between two hairy men. He let out his breath slowly and said shakily,

"Yea, Yea I err will," Eliot frowned but left,

"Yummy!" Parker had moved to hover by Alec and put the stilled video on top again. She was staring at it intently, Alec would had been jealous but all he could feel was fear,

"Parker," Nathan warned moving back to the doorway and stared at her carefully avoiding the computer screen.

"Yea Nate?" she answered without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Wow does Eliot know you're all looking at that?" Sophie said standing next to Nate in the doorway. Alec groaned and stood, ready to run certain any minute Eliot would appear knife in hand,

"No look … Parker! Come away from there," the blond had moved in closer and her face was barely an inch away from the screen.

"I swear I was just … you know looking for stuff about his past, like I do all you guys. I don't watch guy . . . you know um," Alec tried to explain,

"Are you still trying to find out all our secrets?" Sophie said with a patronising smile. Alec grimaced as he closed the video (and all the other stuff he had running).

"You know me,"

"Oh," Parker sighed disappointed she did so very much like pretty things.

"Do you think Eliot would pose for me like that?" she stepped back and clasped her hand around an imaginary bit of hair,

"No! No! Parker you can NOT tell Eliot about this!"

"Tell Eliot about what?" Eliot asked, again standing in the doorway,

"No … nothing man I don't know what she's talking about!" Alec stuttered. Eliot looked at each of his team fiercely before giving up,

"Food's ready," was all he said. Nathan and Sophie exchanged a look and followed. Alec grabbed Parker's arm and held her back,

"Food, Hardison," she complained,

"Parker seriously, he'll kill me if he finds out about that . . ." Alec cut himself off,

"Eliot wouldn't kill you; he wouldn't kill any of us. He told me,"

"He threatens you an' me all the time," Alec said and Parker leant in closer and said in his ear,

"He just says that cause he likes watching you freak out," she said grinning and hurried for food. Alec sat slumped in his chair. As he felt his heart rate slow down his blood began to boil. Eliot thought it was … funny to scare him like a hundred and one bullies from Alec's school years. His eyes moved to his empty computer desktop.

'Funny' yea … Alec could do 'funny' too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Alec appeared five minutes later it was to find his teammates laughing and joking about what Sophie had been up to for the last three week. The easy camaraderie they had with each other was apparent and Alec was beginning to change his mind about what he was about to do. Then Parker ran her fingers through Elliot's hair. She laughed and patted it,

"Soft," she said and Eliot jerked his head away,

"Don't touch the hair, Parker," he said angrily and then asked,

"So what did you steal while I was stuck here with these two?"

Before Parker could answer though, the TV screens on the main wall flashed on and a long drawn out moan come through the speakers.

"You've been a bad boy," the young man in the suit said with a husky voice as a whip struck Eliot's back. The large screens spliced together perfectly and the image was picture perfect. Alec would never admit to being so depraved but the video and audio were running with a split second delay so the team could savour each moment.

Eliot had his back to it but as soon as it started he froze and slowly turned around. Parker, sitting next to him twirled around too, bringing her plate of pasta and holding it under her chin. She smiled eagerly but the frowned shoving her food in her mouth mindlessly while she watched. The thief was puzzled; it was Eliot and he looked so pretty but something about it was . . . wrong.

Nathan and Sophie who were facing it already paused – Sophie's eyes were glued to the video but Nathan was looking at Alec with a disappointment look (although Alec thought he could see a hint of awe at his foolish bravery).

"The hard man routine just an act then . . ." Alec's gloating was interrupted by Sophie jumping to her feet and shouting,

"Stop the video Hardison!"

"It's just a . . ."

"Do it now Hardison!" Nathan joined in.

That's when all of Alec's good feelings of revenge disappeared. The Eliot on the screen was yelling for the men to stop and his struggles were not a half-hearted resistance produced by a studio script but a lost battle between Eliot and his … attackers? Captures? Alec didn't know … he didn't want to know.

The hacker jumped up and ran to his computer. When the apartment was silent he let his breath out slowly and walked back to apologise, to face Eliot and probably his fists.

He stood in the open and waited for Eliot to look away from the screen and see him,

"They drugged me. I … caught me off guard," Eliot stammered out an explanation and Alec felt worse.

"You don't need to explain Eliot," Sophie said and moved round the table to his side to comfort him.

"I do!" his voice was harsh and loud,

"It was supposed to be an easy job, a favour for a 'friend'." He sounded bitter but accepting.

"This director was hassling a kid, my fr… his younger brother. I was gonna make him leave them alone. Turns out I was just there ta take his place."

Nathan watched Eliot as the hitter explained how he ended up in that situation. The way he spoke, Nathan realised he thought he was weak and like he'd failed and that was why he was upset they had seen the video. The violent assault didn't seem as important to him. Nathan had a horrible feeling it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever experienced, might not even make the top five.

"Should'a known it'd end up on the net," Eliot growled unhappily.

Sophie put her hand on his shoulder and promised herself to take better care of the man who always and selflessly put himself between them and getting hurt. He could take care of himself when it came to the physical side of life but she saw a vulnerability he would never admit too.

Parker didn't understand why they weren't planning how to get back at the men, who had hurt Eliot so she asked,

"What we going to do to them Nate?" and an eager evilness gleamed in her eyes,

"Nothing!" Eliot answered firmly,

"It's done and over with. I learnt a valuable lesson and it's finished."

"Did you get your own revenge?" she asked picturing the man ripped into lots of pieces and scattered over a field.

"No Parker and don't go getting any ideas." Eliot took a hard look around the table before leaving.

"But . . ." Parker called after to him. She and the other's turned to Nathan,

"We're not going to do anything?" she asked him,

"No." Nathan replied shortly then explained,

"Eliot clearly doesn't want to involve us." Parker, Sophie and Alec all moved closer to him, arguing over each other.

"Can't just let them get away with that!"

"What do you mean no?"

"No one hurts our Eliot!"

"Ah!" Nathan raised his hand and his eyes brightened,

"We still have a week before Eliot is ready for our next mission. I'm sure Hardison won't mind sending you some … information before you all go off on your own again."

Alec quickly picked up on what he meant and smirked,

"No … no I won't,"

Parker and Sophie shared a grin then high fived each other and left to work on a plan of retribution. Alec was going to leave too but Nathan stopped him,

"What you did just now . . ."

"I swear I didn't know . . ."

"Even so, sharing a video like that? That's bad Hardison,"

"I know I was just angry. Parker told me he threatens me cause it amuses him and that's like a flashback to school, you know?" Actually Alec didn't think Nathan did, he was probably cool enough to be left alone by the bullies.

"I know the two of you will never be the closest of friends but we're a team, practically family. You don't try and hurt your family Hardison."

"I honestly thought it would just … you know, embarrass him a little. He acts like a ladies man and so confident all the time I wanted to shake him up a little." Alec looked down at the floor and confessed,

"I was worried he'd just laugh it off,"

"Eliot's not as unaffected as he seems,"

"I know he worries about us, in his own … special way, taking hits for us and all that but I never really thought he really cared about us. Not the way you an' Sophie care about each other and me and Parker."

"You saying you don't care about me Hardison?"

"That's … not what I meant man,"

Nathan laughed,

"Relax. I know what you mean." He sighed.

"You better get to work. Sophie and Parker are going to want every bit of information you can find on . . ." Nathan nodded his head towards the screen.

"Yea and they're gonna get it. And if they don't take him down properly I'm going to wipe his slimy life from the virtual world." Nathan smiled faintly.

"They seemed like two mama bears when they left – I don't think you have to worry."

"I'm not worried; the two of them are scary." Alec paused,

"I might do it anyway as an apology."

"Eliot would rather you said sorry to his face,"

"I should do that too."

"On seconds thoughts maybe you should do it over the comms. You don't want to give him the chance to break your ribs and give the two girls longer to get back at those guys." Alec moved an arm in front of his chest,

"Yea, maybe you're right although if he went for me . . . I don't think I'd stop him." Nathan stared at Alec,

"He wouldn't hit you; you're in his team now. A commitment he takes seriously."

"Took him long enough to trust us, though I guess we know who to blame that on." Alec curled his lip back in anger and strode to his computer: intent on finding enough information for the two girls to thoroughly crush these guys who had hurt a member of their team, their family so badly.

Fin


End file.
